


Up me.

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	Up me.

-  
“求求你 进来吧”

-  
黄明昊已经很久没有碰过朱正廷了。朱正廷也不知道为什么，一直就不让他碰。

要知道，狼等久了，可是会发怒的。

-  
所以啊，黄明昊想了个好办法。

你不是不让我碰你吗，那，你自己靠上来，可就由不得我了。

-  
“诶叫我过来干嘛？”朱正廷看着餐桌前各种浪漫的装饰。蜡烛，红酒，牛排，样样俱全。

“当然是吃饭啊。”黄明昊摆了摆桌前的蜡烛，端正好之后坐了下来，“吃吧。”

“好。”朱正廷就着坐下，“但我吃完就要回家，太晚了，我可不能在你这待太久。”

“好好好，来，我们喝个酒吧。”黄明昊举起红酒杯，内心不禁泛起一丝狡诈：既然你不想待太久，那我们就快点吧。

 

朱正廷也没觉得有什么不对，举起酒杯跟黄明昊碰了碰，就喝了起来。

“咕咕～”朱正廷一杯干了下去，这是黄明昊万万没想到的。他在里面可是加了一包春药的啊，一杯下去，朱正廷待会能欲仙欲死吧。

-

“唔…”没过多久，朱正廷就起反应了。“好晕。”朱正廷揉了揉太阳穴。

“黄明昊！”朱正廷觉察不对，“你！是不是放了什么在酒里！”

“是啊。”黄明昊勾唇一笑。

-  
后穴渐渐泛出淫液，脸色变得绯红，性器微微勃起。整个身体都不受控制的在发热。

“呜嗯…”不行，不行，我得忍住。朱正廷想。后劲越来越猛，身体也起着反应。毕竟是放了足量，朱正廷当然是忍不住。

“明昊…”朱正廷爬上餐桌，一步一步靠近黄明昊。“帮……帮帮我。”

“要我怎么帮啊？”黄明昊这时候倒是会装不懂了。

“你…你知道的。”

“我不知道诶。”

朱正廷脱掉身上一件一件的衣服，最后只剩下一件内裤。他用自己的身体蹭着黄明昊，渴望他能够狠狠地干自己。

-  
黄明昊忍了这么多天，怎么可能不想上。但，他要等。

他把朱正廷抱到床上，看着他一脸情欲的样子。突然起了恶趣味，“要我上你啊，可以。你自慰给我看。”

朱正廷颤颤巍巍的脱下裤子，一边握着自己的性器，一边用手指插进后穴。“啊啊呜……明昊……明昊”朱正廷意淫着现在插入他后穴的是黄明昊，“明昊再……再用力点啊……快……”自己的手指快速抽动起来，里面的蜜汁也随着抽动的手指一进一出，染湿了床单。

“啊！”朱正廷前方喷出一条白色浓稠的精液，弄脏了自己的手。

一直在旁边看着的黄明昊啧啧出声，“原来，我们宝贝还有那么淫荡的一面啊。连自慰都是喊着我的名字呢。”

“快…快来。”朱正廷伸出手，示意黄明昊。黄明昊抽出他那根早已肿胀发紫的性器，对着朱正廷的后穴磨蹭着。

朱正廷被折磨的眼眸泛出生理泪水，“求求你，进来吧。”恶果像被突然掰开一样，露出他内心深处的欲望。黄明昊不计一声，直插进去。

狠狠地操干起来。

“啊啊啊唔……快快……肏我……”朱正廷央求着。黄明昊扶着他的腰，撞击着他小穴的深处。泛滥成灾的小穴从两侧缝隙顺着挤出。“昊…明昊我好爱你……啊再快点……啊，用力啊。”

黄明昊吻了吻朱正廷的眼角，身下用尽全力撞击着朱正廷的敏感点，“啊啊啊啊啊啊…好棒…要去了啊去”黄明昊用力一插，在朱正廷的小穴里射进他的精液。

“呜嗯……”朱正廷歇了口气，在床上倒了下去。黄明昊看了看朱正廷的身下，一片淫靡，蜜穴里还颤抖着吐出淫液和精液的混合液体……

 

黄明昊嘴角缓缓勾起，

 

“下次还用这个方法好了。”


End file.
